1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective covers for structures, and particularly to various embodiments of a roof reflector that is selectively deployable, serving to reduce solar heating of the underlying structure when deployed.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional roof of a building structure is constructed of materials that are capable of resisting the deleterious effects of sunlight (including ultraviolet energy) and weather for a prolonged period, generally at least one or more decades. Accordingly, the materials used for such roofing are selected for their durability, rather than their energy reflecting properties. Such roofing materials generally include tar and/or other petroleum based products, which materials are very poor thermal insulators. While other materials are sometimes used for roofing, e.g., composite glass fiber sheets, ceramic tiles, etc., none of these materials possess good thermal insulating characteristics.
Accordingly, standard practice is to install blankets of thermal insulation in the attic or ceiling of a building structure to reduce the amount of heat transmitted through the roof and into the interior of the structure. While such thermal insulation is of great assistance in reducing the heat transmitted into the structure, it is still necessary to provide some additional means of cooling the interior of the structure in warmer climates. This is typically accomplished by the installation of one or more air conditioning units, which of course require a fair amount of energy for their operation. Ever increasing energy costs often result in such air conditioning units not being operated at their optimum, with temperatures within the structure being somewhat warmer than is comfortable for the occupants. The opposite problem often occurs in colder climates, so that the heat escapes through the poorly insulated roofing, resulting in cooler than comfortable temperatures for occupants of the structure.
Accordingly, a number of devices have been developed in the past for installation on rooftops to increase the thermal insulation of the roof structure. An example of such is found in German Patent No. 4,444,509, published on Jun. 20, 1996. This reference describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a reflective slat for installation over the glazed areas of roofs or walls. The device includes a series of curved, stepped sections for the reflection of sunlight therefrom.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a roof reflector solving the aforementioned problems is desired.